This invention relates to a femoral prosthesis which is for insertion into the bone canal of a femur and is particularly, although not exclusively, applicable for use in revision surgery.
When carrying out revision surgery it is usually necessary to provide rigid support of the proximal end of the bone canal due to this end of the canal tending to be flared out when the previous prosthesis was removed. It is known to provide a filling in this area and it is also known to provide a proximal sleeve on the prosthesis to accommodate the lack of bone.
With known sleeves it is difficult for the surgeon to judge the required tapering thickness of such a sleeve so that maximum support is obtained and, in any case, it is usually necessary for the sleeve to be attached to the stem of the prosthesis prior to assembly.
The present invention is intended to overcome some of the difficulties referred to above by providing a sleeve which can be fitted to a prosthesis before or after the stem of the prosthesis has been placed in position in the bone canal.